Elementary
by Blackened
Summary: Musings of the main characters. A quick little fic hope u like!
1. Elementary

Elementary  
  
Fire  
  
Seifer grinned in the heat, licking the salty sweat from his lips as it trickled down his face. The roar of the lava filled his ears as it flowed through the cave, flashes of flame springing up here and there around him.  
  
The furthest corners were dark in shadow but closer to him the stone was lit by the red-orange glow of flame, all the crevices and shapes of the rock illuminated by the heat.  
  
Seifer basked in his surroundings, in his favourite element. He admired the qualities of it that he felt were a part of him too. Fire was powerful, its flames reduced all it touched to black ashes. Fire was fast as it moved across the land. It moved with purposed and yet was truly formless. Better yet it was unpredictable and didn't do what people wanted it to do.  
  
Seifer sighed happily, the flames casting an orange flicker onto his emerald eyes. He gazed into the distance where Ifrit waited, the Guardian force of Fire, master of flame. Seifer was ready to gain possession of Ifrit so he could become one with the element that was deep inside him.  
  
Wind  
  
A figure stood on the cliff-top, the long grass rustling around her feet. Fujin smiled as the wind whipped her silver hair around her head, the strands streaming in the direction of the flow.  
  
The wind carried the taste and smell of far-away places to Fujin's nose and tongue, overwhelming her senses. She closed her eye and stood her ground as the wind blew harder trying to push her back.  
  
The wind continued to blow harder to push her away, going through her and chilling her to the bones. But still Fujin stood swaying slowly into the direction of the wind becoming part of it, wishing she was as free as it.  
  
The wind began to calm down as it folded itself around Fujin becoming a breeze as soft as a lover's tender caress. Fujin opened her one good eye and found herself looking into the large yellow eye of Pandemona, the Guardian force of wind. She smiled and bowed slowly to her Lord as he faded, taking a place in her mind.  
  
Ice  
  
Squall rolled the glass in his hand, the opaque cubes clinked in the amber liquid which numbed his senses. The cold could be felt in his fingers and he gazed at the ice as it floated in his drink.  
  
People had always compared him to ice, always taking him for cold and rigid which he admitted was absolutely true. He acted cold and rigid because of his fears, his fears of being left alone again and the only way to prevent that is to be alone to begin with.  
  
Except he was no longer alone, She was with him and she could take his chilliness and sharp edges. She loved the cold and bleakness of his personality and humour, for she was colder than he.  
  
She ruled the ice, the cold and could tame it within him. He sipped the whiskey, the fluid burning the back of his throat but it would never melt him, Shiva would keep him like ice in a glass.  
  
Poison  
  
Her green eyes narrowed to slits as she saw her pretty face, long black hair cascading down her shoulders. Quistis grit her teeth angrily snapping the pencil in her hands. She couldn't stand the sight of Rinoa and was finding it hard to continue this charade of friendliness.  
  
Inside her veins her blood boiled, jealousy turning it to poison, acid that ate away at her inside taking all that she was and turning it into an empty deep pit of darkness.  
  
In her mind a guardian force sat in residence basking in its element. Doomtrain was the only GF Quistis could junction anymore since none of the others could cope with the poisonous mind she'd developed in her jealous rage of having lost Squall to her.  
  
The raven haired witch who had waltzed into Garden and stole Squall's heart from right in front of her after all her efforts to melt Squall's icy exterior. But she smiled evilly to herself, even Rinoa hadn't done that, she'd merely got the reflection of Squall in the crystal surface of his persona.  
  
Earth  
  
Dust rose in small clouds as his feet slid along the ground throwing up soil. He caught his balance, ducking the blow from a leafy green tendril. The Ochu finally died from its wounds leaving Zell standing there breathing heavily.  
  
The light brown dust of mud covered his trainers from where he'd been running in the arid forest. He shook it from his feet, stamping the ground. He was quietly comforted by his surroundings. The ground was solid, dependable, always there to catch you. Under pressure it hardened like stone and yet that same pressure could cause it to erupt, releasing the tension in an earthquake.  
  
Whenever he was out battling Zell always seemed to pick up a fine layer of earth dust all over him as if it accepted him as part of it, that he was the same as earth.  
  
In the distance stood the Tomb of the Unknown King which housed a pair of Guardian forces so suited to this element. The ground quaked when they were around showing its respect and yet Zell had been able to conquer them and tamed them to do his bidding. Now he was one of the Brothers.  
  
Water  
  
Irvine gazed at the fountain as the water cascaded in a huge veil, sunlight shining on it so it reflected like a mirror. He could see his own handsome face and long brown hair in the ribbon of water.  
  
The water rippled as it hit the pool at the bottom of the fountain, small waves hitting the brick sides, lapping lazily at the stone.  
  
Irvine dipped his fingers into the water feeling refreshed. Not only did the water reflect his features but also his personality. Cool, fresh, free flowing, all these made up the ladies man Irvine Kinneas. He knew girls found him just as refreshing.  
  
There was a Guardian force lying coiled in the water, its long serpentine body shrunk to fit this place. Leviathan gave Irvine a long cool stare, his smooth sleek body rippling under the surface.  
  
Irvine stood and beckoned his friend from the fountain back into his mind so they could both go with the flow, two of a kind.  
  
Thunder  
  
Dark clouds formed overhead, looming, foreboding but even the heavy rain couldn't dampen Selphie's happiness as she dance through the grass, the rain plastering her hair and clothes to her skin.  
  
The sky flashed white as lightning struck in the distance, a rumble of thunder came crashing after. Selphie cheerfully waltzed through the rain drops, the static energy in the air causing the damp hairs on her arms and neck to stand out like gossamer threads.  
  
She loved thunderstorms, how the sky crackled with energy, just like she did when she was happy. She was loud like thunder, brightened up people's lives like lightning, and yet she couldn't get how the rain made so many people sad.  
  
There was no rain to her personality, her rain was lively, giving hope and life to those around. Above her the sky streaked yellow and green, sizzling like oil in a pan as Quezacoatl flew over her head.  
  
Holy  
  
The mirror reflected her pale flesh as she gazed intently at her own features happy with perfection. Her raven black hair contrasted nicely with her skin making her look like an angel as Squall called her.  
  
She couldn't wait, playing with the ring on her finger, for soon it's be a gold band. The ceremony wouldn't be for a while yet, once Garden was settled.  
  
For now she abstained from the pleasures of the flesh wanting to be pure and untainted for when she wore that white dress down the aisle.  
  
In her mind the righteous voice of Alexander congratulated her on her actions, glad to be in a place free of evil and dark thoughts although he had his reservations before since she was a sorceress and his experience with them had been bad.  
  
Rinoa smiled thanking him, twirling happily as she thought of what was to come, picturing that dress white as Holy. 


	2. Sinful

Note: This doesn't really have anything to do with the previous chapter other than that it shares the same format and since this fic is too small to stand alone I figured I'd lump it in with this.

**Sinful**

**Sloth**

The warmth surrounded her, all cosy and comforting as the quilt draped over her.

She sprawled out over the soft mattress, stretching her long bare limbs, the silk covers caressing her skin. She didn't want to rise from her dream, her body yearned to lay in its warm cocoon for longer. She felt no reason why she shouldn't listen to her body, surely she had earned it after all the effort she put in to defeat Ultimecia. She had no desire to be a SeeD at this moment, the soft mattress beneath her drained all her energy and made her want to spread out, relax and let sleep take her over again.

Her knight would come to see her soon, to trace her pale skin with his delicate fingers, only then would she feel energised, but for now this womb was all she craved.

**Gluttony**

There they were, hot, steamy, the scent wafting into his nostrils and making him drool. They couldn't deny him no longer, he was next in line and he would have them and devour them until he could eat no more. Finally the object of his desire was laid before him, layer upon layer covered his plate that he didn't know which one to have first. He started from the top, ravenously biting into the soft white bread and hot juicy meat. Mouthful followed mouthful as he chewed his way vigorously down the pile, leaving only little crumbs that sprayed from his furiously masticating jaws.

He swallowed the last mouthful, licking crumbs from his fingers and lips before patting his now enlarged stomach contentedly.

**Wrath**

His fist ached, bloody grazes scored his knuckles as he punched the post again and again. They had thrown him out, stopped him returning home where he belonged. They could not look past his mistakes, forgive him for the wrong path he took and inside he boiled, rage consuming as he saw their jeering faces over and over in his mind. He couldn't help what had occurred, could only change what would be, but their hatred wouldn't let them see. So now his anger would take him over, no longer held by hope, if they wouldn't forgive then he wouldn't forget. He had been abandoned too many times in his life and now he wanted to vent his pain, if it had to be in blood then so be it.

**Lust**

There she went again, short skirt riding up her thighs as she walked by. He watched, his eyes hidden under the brow of his hat, darkened in the shade but evidently locked on the swells of flesh that were presented to him. In his mind there was visions of her naked body, this girl whom was a stranger to him yet her body excited. His libido tortured him and the lack of fulfilment with Selphie was frustrating, leaving his mind to fantasise every time a cute girl breezed by. He supposed he could blame Garden for the uniforms they forced them into but then why complain about it if he was getting such a good show? All he had to do was make sure he walked normally and not bring attention to himself as he followed behind her, eyes continually tracing her curves.

**Envy**

Thin wood splinters in her hand as the pencil snaps between her slender fingers. Eyes gazing sadly out of the glass window, sunlight hiding the darkness within. A sigh of longing as she watches them all pass her by, separated from them all by what she is.

She hated this pain inside, the deadening effect of love unrequited. Spurned, rejected, only to watch as what she wanted was given to someone else. What did she have to do to be one of the special ones? Those that had someone to hold, someone who loved them for who they really are, and not just what they saw. She tired of the vapid attention of those enamoured with her beauty, the falsity of their devotion made her sick. She no longer tolerated this torment that everyone seemed to make her endure without realising, so depressed by having to hide all this inside.

**Greed**

Coins glinted before him in his dream, trapped in this opaque orb in defeat all he could think of was what had driven him all this time. Stacks of beautiful gold disks surrounded him, smooth glittery coins slid through his long yellow fingers, the sensation sending tingles through his body. He gloated gleefully, his big yellow jowls quivering as he laughed loudly. Those ungrateful SeeDs never understood who it was that made Garden reality. Not that fool Cid but him. They owed him for their lives and they would give him what he craved in return. These cold, hard disks of such value, the power that holding them gave you. Non-profit organisation? Over his dead body! They may think he was gone but his hunger would bring him back when they least expected.

**Pride**

He looked at his sparring partner who lay on the ground panting, defeated. No one could withstand his ethereal blue blade anymore. He had seen his only worthwhile rival fall before him numerous times, he had defeated GFs, WEAPONs, and a supreme sorceress. He had unlocked techniques within himself so powerful that barely nothing could survive them. He was in command of Garden, chosen above all the rest. At first he dreaded the idea, so unsure of how the people he was to lead felt of him but now he knew they all liked and respected him he had no trouble doing his job. The younger cadets all wanted to be like him, the number of gun-blade specialists now increasing in the ranks. He wished Sis could see him now, to see how well he had done after she had left him. He had kept the promise he made to himself and he was going to keep going.


End file.
